Ou es tu ?
by dark.drigger
Summary: Un des pilotes a disparu. Duo remue ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Y arrivera-t-il ? Suite
1. Ou es tu

Auteur : Dark.drigger 

E-Mail : dark.drigger@caramail.com

Base: Gundam wing

Disclamer: les g-boys ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, sniff...

Genre : yaoi bien sûr !!

Note : un petit merci à une « vieille fanficieuse » qui j'espère se reconnaîtra, pour ses précieux conseils… Et désolé pour la précédente mise en page … lol             

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite case en bas…

Deux longues années…

Voilà, deux ans, que la paix était revenue sur la Terre et dans les Colonies. La guerre était finie et les principaux leaders avaient été arrêtés ou fusillés, selon l'urgence. La Reine de Sank, et accessoirement ministre des affaires étrangères, n'avait pas chômé, faisant signer des traités de paix et de collaboration entre tous les différents protagonistes et criant à qui voulait l'entendre, que plus jamais l'humanité ne connaîtrai une autre guerre…

Les pilotes de gundam ? Après, la destruction des mobiles suit, ils s'étaient dispersé, choisissant chacun une voie différente. Quatre d'entre eux avaient gardé le contact, le cinquième, lui, avait tout bonnement disparu…

Wufei avait séjourné six mois en Chine, où il s'était marié avec la belle doctoresse Sally Po, avant de s'engager auprès des preventers, il occupait à présent le grade de colonel. Quatre, quant à lui, avait repris la société de son père. Il était devenu un brillant et redoutable homme d'affaires, vivant au quotidien le grand amour, avec le pilote du Heavyarms. Celui-ci était parti durant trois mois, en tournée avec le cirque, quand il s'était rendu compte de ses véritables sentiments pour le petit blond. Il avait tout quitté afin de le retrouver…

Ah l'amour…

Duo, lui, avait beaucoup hésité quant à son avenir, il avait de nombreux projets mais les conditions actuelles ne lui permettaient pas de les réaliser. La disparition soudaine du cinquième membre de l'équipe l'avait beaucoup affecté. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'Heero les quitterai, il pensait que durant ces trois années de guerre, des liens profonds d'amitiés s'étaient tissés entre eux, et qu'ils resteraient toujours en contact. Ils avaient partagé tant de choses, passant des moments de pure joie aux instants de pire détresse. Pour lui, leur amitié était devenue sa raison de vivre ou plutôt de survivre. Il ne considérait plus les autres pilotes comme seulement des amis, ils étaient plus que cela, c'était des frères, d'armes et de sang, c'était sa famille, sa seule famille. Et tel un frère, il veillait sur les autres et se réjouissait de leur bonheur.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui il manquait un membre de sa famille, un être si cher à son cœur qu'il s'était promis de tout mettre en œuvre afin de le retrouver. Il était prêt à retourner la terre et les colonies, même s'il devait y passer sa vie entière, il retrouverai Heero Yuy. Pas pour l'obliger à repartir avec lui non, juste pour voir s'il allait bien et s'il était heureux. Il l'aimait ça il en était convaincu mais le savoir heureux même si ce n'était pas avec lui, lui suffirai. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était engagé dans les preventers, pour pouvoir utiliser leur bande de données continuellement et traiter chaque nouvelle piste. Quatre l'avait suivi dans ses recherches et était un atout de taille, ne reniant sur aucun engagement. Il était conscient de son aide précieuse et le remerciait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il cherchait sans relâche, deux longues années où ses espoirs de le retrouver s'amenuisaient. Le temps, voilà un ennemi de taille. Il s'écoule inexorablement et on ne peut rien faire pour freiner sa course…

Faut dire qu'Heero n'avait rien fait pour les aider non plus, il était parti un matin sans prévenir personne, ne leur laissant qu'un mot sur la table du salon où on pouvait lire :

_« Je ne suis pas doué pour les adieux donc je préfère partir ainsi. Je voulais seulement vous remercier, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je dois juste m'éloigner pour réapprendre à vivre… Bonne chance à tous.                    Adieux mes amis »._

_Heero_

Plusieurs rumeurs avaient alors circulé comme quoi il était reparti sur L1 avec le professeur J afin de parfaire son entraînement, d'autre encore où il serait parti rejoindre Relena au Royaume de Sank ou encore qu'il se serait exiler au Japon afin de retrouver la trace de ses parents. Mais aucune ne s'était révéler vrai. Les pistes étaient rares et le perfect soldier n'était pas homme a laissé des traces… 

***

Duo poussa un profond soupir, il était deux heures du matin et il était toujours à la base. Il regarda tous les dossiers qui s'entassaient sur son bureau et se massa douloureusement les tempes. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'être preventers aurait emmené autant de paperasse. _« Heureusement que j'ai pas choisi ce boulot pour le fun » pensa-t-il. _ Il regarda une dernière fois sa boite de réception, il attendait un e-mail d'un de ses informateurs sur la piste d'Heero. Mais toujours rien. Déçu, il se résigna à retourner à son appartement afin d'utiliser le reste de sa nuit à bon escient.

Il fut sorti de son sommeil réparateur par un martèlement incessant sur la porte de son appartement, il poussa un grognement et se retourna, s'enfouissant davantage dans les couvertures. S'il ne se manifestait pas, le fouteur de trouble abandonnerait, non ? Apparemment non. Il poussa un profond soupire puis jeta un œil ensommeillé à son réveil. « _09h47 »_ Qui osait déranger les gens à une heure aussi matinale ?? C'était samedi, que diable! 

_"Argf... qui ça peut bien être ? Attendez que je lui mette la main dessus....pff ..."_ bredouilla le jeune homme, encore embrumé de sommeil. Sa nuit avait été courte. Le tapage repris. 

- Roo…Oui ! Oui ! Ca va, j'arrive_…s'écria-t-il, puis rajoutant pour lui-même, Mais c'est qu'il va finir par me défoncer la porte !! _

Il se leva lentement, se débattant avec ses draps. Ne portant, en tout et pour tout qu'un débardeur lui collant à la peau et un boxer. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et quelques mèches sortaient de sa tresse. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers l'entrée de son appartement, arrivé à la porte il demanda :

- Mouais...C'est qui ?? 

- Duo !! C'est Quatre !! Ouvre-moi, vite !! C'est important !! _s'écria l'ex-pilote de gundam._

D'un geste fatigué, Duo passa sa main sur son visage puis tira le verrou et ouvrit la porte. A peine l'eut-il ouvert qu'il reçu une tornade blonde dans les bras. Se remettant de sa surprise, il lança un regard incrédule au petit blond.

- Quatre ?? Que t'arrive-t-il ?? Je veux bien croire que tu sois en manque de câlin avec iceman n°2, mais si tu es venu ici, à une heure pareille, pour remplir ton trop-plein d'affection, je … 

- Duo !!! mais non !! Tu n'y es pas du tout… 

- Hn. Allez entre…alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Au fait Quatre, on t'a jamais dit que cela ne se fait pas de déranger les gens à une heure pareille ??!! _répliqua le jeune homme faussement agacé._

- Duo, il est dix heures du matin …_répondit l'empathe exaspéré._

- Mouai, c'est bien ce que je dis… _lâcha le jeune homme en se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre avec la ferme intention d'aller se recoucher._

Le jeune homme soupira et se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit. Il remarqua alors que le jeune Quatre n'était pas dans son état normal, il était euphorique, il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, trépignant d'impatience, hésitant à parler. On aurait dit une pile sur pattes. N'en pouvant plus, Duo brisa le silence.

- Vas-y !! Parles !! T'en meurs d'envie !!

- Et ben, c'est Ulrick…il m'a appelé…il aurait préféré te le dire directement… mais il n'avait pas ton adresse e-mail alors… il m'appelé ce matin… il y a à peine une heure, dès que j'ai su …je …je suis venu directement …je …on…

- Quatre, tu pourrai pas abréger, non, parce que je viens de me lever et je n'ai jamais été du matin donc si tu pouvais faire simple pour mes petits neurones et arrêter de tourner autour du pot !!! Et puis c'est qui ce Ulrick ??  

- Duo !! On a réussi!!! On a réussi, nom de Dieu !! _s'exclama le blond._

- Quoi ??Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle ? _demanda-t-il intrigué._

- Mais réagis !! Duo !! Ulrick, c'est l'informateur que l'on a envoyé sur la piste d'Heero !! On a réussi Duo !! On l'a retrouvé !! Tu comprends ce que je te dis ??

- …C'est…euh…Heero ?

- Oui, Duo!! Oui!!

- ……

- On l'a retrouvé, Duo !!

Duo était en état de choc, il avait tant espéré ce moment où il le retrouverait enfin. Tout à coup, dépassé par ses émotions et la tension de deux années de recherche infructueuse, il craqua. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient désormais sur ses joues. Quatre s'approcha de son ami et le pris affectueusement dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. 

- Duo… shh  ça va aller maintenant…

- Excuse-moi Quatre, je sais, je suis ridicule de pleurer comme ça mais…tu comprends j'attends depuis si longtemps …

- Shh…Duo tu n'es pas ridicule… loin de là…allez, sèche-moi vite ses larmes !! _dit-il doucement, en s'écartant du jeune homme._

- Oui, tu as raison. Allez, raconte-moi tout, je veux tout savoir !! Comment va-t-il ? Que fait-il maintenant ? _demanda-t-il enthousiaste._

- Ah ça, mon cher ami, tu attendras qu'il te le dise de lui-même !!!

- Hein ?? Mais comment ça ? _s'enquit le natté._

- Prépares tes affaires, je repasse te prendre dans une heure !!!dit-il en sortant de la pièce

- Hein ? Mais ??

- Et ne soit pas en retard !! 

- Mais… hey, mais… Attends !!

Seul le claquement de la porte de son appartement lui répondit. Encore troublé émotionnellement, Duo avait du mal à assimiler tout ce que Quatre venait de lui dire. Puis réalisant soudain qu'il avait retrouvé Heero et qu'il allait bientôt le revoir, Duo ne put s'empêcher de laisser exploser sa joie.

- YATTA !! Heero, fais attention à toi, j'arrive !! _s'écria-t-il_

Après plusieurs minutes, il se leva d'un bond et courut sous la douche. Il était déjà dix heures trente! Dans quarante-cinq minutes, il devait être prêt ! S'allait être juste !! Il entra rapidement dans la douche. Vingt minutes plus tard, un record pour lui, il ferma l'eau et s'épongea hâtivement. Il enfila un peignoir noir, s'épongea les cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain. Il entra dans sa chambre, attrapa le sac de voyage au-dessus de l'armoire, et y fourra quelques affaires. Il finissait de boutonner son pantalon quand on frappa à la porte. _« TIMING » pensa le jeune homme satisfait._

Sur la route pour l'aérogare, il laissa son esprit flâner, une fois de plus, sur la personne aux yeux bleu cobalt, une personne qui l'obsédait depuis leur rencontre. Comment était Heero maintenant ? Avait-il changé ? Quel accueil leur réserverai-t-il ? Prêt à embarquer, il reposa son sac, pris d'un doute.

Et si Heero les rejetait ? le rejetait ?

Si, en réalité, il le méprisait ?

S'il le trouvait marié avec un enfant ?

Si…

Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de se détendre. Une main familière vint se poser sur son épaule, tournant la tête, il aperçut le sourire rassurant de Quatre. Reprenant confiance, il prit une longue inspiration, puis embarqua. Durant le vol, il laissa son regard errer par le hublot, observant la terre qui l'avait séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quoi qu'il arrive… Il ne regretterai rien… Il aurai au moins tenter sa chance…

***

- Duo, je crois que nous avons réussi …_déclara Quatre solennellement_

- Hein ?? _s'enquit le jeune homme sortant de ses pensées._

- Tu vois la boite de nuit là-bas. Ils ont embauché un certain Heero, il y a un an. Il est agent de sécurité. On a réussi, Duo on a réussi !!!__

- Il travaille en ce moment ?__

- Non, il prend son service à vingt-deux heures. On va l'attendre ? __

- Oh que oui !! confirma le natté.__

En fin d'après-midi, Quatre et Duo avaient été rejoint par Wufei et Trowa, l'équipe allait de nouveau être au complet. L'ex-pilote du Shenlong n'avait pas hésité une minute, dès que Trowa l'avait appelé, il avait préparé quelques affaires et été parti sur-le-champ. Les quatre jeunes hommes étaient heureux de se retrouver, plus impatient que jamais de retrouver leur ami. Ils discutèrent de chose et d'autre, le sujet de prédilection étant le soldat parfait.  

Vingt et une heures trente, il était temps de se rendre à la dite boite. Pour l'occasion, Duo avait sorti le grand jeu, voulant mettre toutes les chances de son coté, même infimes soit-elles. Choisissant les vêtements sexy mais stylés, mettant son corps en valeur. Qui sait ? Peut-être que cette fois... Mais il ne fallait pas trop espérer... Duo soupira. 

***

Les battements de la musique résonnaient dans la rue, mettant dans l'ambiance les quelques jeunes qui faisaient déjà la queue. Ils entrèrent sans problème, et avançaient dans un couloir vitré, reflétant les lumières des projecteurs et autres spots clignotants. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une immense salle, Duo balaya du regard les gens dansant un peu partout. Pas de trace d'Heero. Il y avait une ambiance folle, la musique était de plus en plus forte. Sur le plafond, des spots tournaient et éclairaient la salle, en formant des spirales de diverses couleurs. _La soirée s'annonce bien, il y a du beau monde, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux servira de lot de consolation, pensa Duo. Hum, Nan !! J'en serai pas capable, en tout cas pas ce soir !!  
  
_

Ils s'installèrent à la mezzanine et attendirent. A 22h pétante, ils avaient tous, le regard braqué sur l'entrée. Duo surveillait sa montre « 22h02 ». Soudain, Quatre se tourna vers Duo et lui mit un coup de coude.

- Quoi ?? _fit le jeune homme agacé_

Quatre montra l'entrée d'un signe de la tête. Un jeune homme typé asiatique venait de faire son entrée.

- On a réussi …_souffla Trowa_

L'Asiatique se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers un jeune homme, qui se tenait près du vestiaire, où les clients laissaient leurs manteaux et objets de valeurs.

- Salut Ed, comment ça va ? _dit Heero, en lui serrant la main._

- Ça va, ça va, et toi ?__

- Ça peut aller, alors y a du monde ?__

- Pour l'instant ça va, c'est gérable, mais les dingues vont bientôt débarquer !!__

- J'en doute pas…_dit-il en partant._

Heero se dirigea directement vers le bar qui se trouvait à gauche de la piste, il fit le tour du comptoir puis disparu dans les vestiaires réservé au personnel. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, changé, il portait un jeans et un tee-shirt noirs. Sur le débardeur, on pouvait voir inscrit le nom de la boite sur sa poitrine et le mot « security » dans son dos. Il salua amicalement le barman.__

Le jeune homme semblait être connu et apprécié. Il saluait beaucoup de personnes, des hommes, des femmes… sans compter le nombre de regard qui se posait sur lui. Duo sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement. Heero était sublime, ses indomptables mèches brunes avaient pris quelques centimètres, lui encadrant désormais le visage, ses yeux bleu pénétrant et séducteurs, son teint mat. Il était tel qu'il se rappelait de lui, mais maintenant, il avait grandi. Son corps s'était affermi, mettant en valeur ses muscles. Il avait quitté un adolescent et se retrouvait en face d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. Un homme beau et viril. Un homme qui ne pouvait être célibataire…

Au fond de la salle, un vieux vicieux légèrement éméché commençait à tripoter et injurié une serveuse. Heero s'en apercevant, se dirigea vers le type en question.

- Monsieur, notre établissement ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement, donc si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous raccompagner vers la sortie _déclara diplomatiquement l'agent de la sécurité._

- Oh ! c'est vrai ? Et t'es qui pour venir me faire la morale ? Petit ?

- Je suis un agent de la sécurité, et je vous demanderai de bien vouloir lâcher cette personne et de me suivre.__

- Voyez-vous cela un agent de la sécurité !! Toi ? Un gamin ? Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous suivre môssieur l'agent de la sécurité ??__

- Ecoutez monsieur, pour le bien être de tout le monde, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir quitter notre établissement sans histoires, sinon…__

- Sinon quoi ??__

- Sinon, j'utiliserai la force et je vous aiderai à sortir _déclara toujours calmement Heero_

- Vous avez entendu ça, les gars ? Ce gamin veut me faire sortir par la force !! Je voudrais bien voir ça !! Essaye de bouger mes 80 kilos pour voir !!__

- Vous auriez tort de me défier, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.__

- Non, mais écoutez-le celui-là !! Pour qui tu te prends ??__

- Moi ? Pour personne, mais je vous aurai prévenu …__

Il lâcha la serveuse, qui parti en courant vers le bar prévenir Ben le barman, de la bagarre.

- Quoi ?? Heero va se battre !! Il faut que je vois ça !! _s'écria le barman_  _puis s'adressant au second agent de la sécurité_ Ed ouvre les portes, Heero va aider une personne à sortir, de façon expéditive, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… 

- Ok !! __

Au fond de la salle, la situation s'envenimait. L'homme se leva et attaqua d'un maladroit coup de poing, qui ne fit que braser l'air. Heero se décala sur la droite, et se mit en position de combat. Il lui décocha un coup de poing en plein figure, si rapide et si souple, que l'homme n'avait pas eut le temps de bouger. Déséquilibre, il chancela en arrière. Heero se fondit sur lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une proie, il lui assena un coup de coude dans la poitrine, puis un autre en pleine figure. Surpris par sa force, l'homme recula en poussant un grognement de douleur. Heero le contourna, prit son élan et lui décocha un double coup pied sauté. L'homme s'écroula au sol. L'Asiatique tourna autour de lui. L'homme se releva lentement, secouant légèrement la tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place, il se reprit et essaya de contre-attaquer. Heero esquiva, puis calculant la distance qui le séparait de la porte, il adressa un sourire sadique à son adversaire vacillant devant lui. Vif comme l'éclair, Heero plia les genoux et se propulsa dans les airs, il empoigna une grosse canalisation qui courait sur le long du plafond, balança ses jambes, les tendit et enfonça ses deux pieds dans la poitrine de l'homme. Le choc fut si violent que l'homme fut propulsé hors de la boite de nuit sans toucher le sol. Il atterrit au milieu de la chaussée, et glissa encore un peu avant de s'immobiliser.

- Voilà et restez-s'y !!! On ne veut pas de sales porcs ici !! _s'époumona Ed à l'intention de l'homme au milieu de la rue qui essayait de se relever, puis se retournant vers Heero …_Waouh !! Tu te débrouilles vraiment comme un chef !! Tu veux pas m'apprendre quelques enchaînements ??!!__

- Plus tard, plus tard…_puis se retournant vers les clients_. Il n'y a plus rien à voir.__

La musique reprit alors. Puis, le DJ lança une annonce à son micro : 

« _La nuit est à nous, nous allons faire la fête jusqu'à l'aube, mais juste avant une petite dédicace : Heero, tu as un très bon déhanché mais serais-tu en faire autant sur de la musique ? hein ? Et oui, et oui applaudissez-le !! Et pour vous mettre le feu, voilà un titre qui fait du bruit en ce moment… »_

Heero lança un regard noir au DJ et se dirigea vers le bar où il prit place.

- Teins, pour la peine, je t'offre un verre !! _dit le barman_

- Euh, attends, de toi à moi, tu me l'offre ou il sera retenu sur ma paye !! _demanda Heero en s'appuyant au comptoir._

- _Ben éclata de rire_…retenu sur ta paye bien sûr…alors  qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Bon…un verre d'eau alors…

- Non, allez sans déconner ?

- Un soda s'il te plait.

Ben revint quelques seconde plus tard et déposa une canette devant Heero, il la décapsula et en but une gorgée. Devenu soudainement pensif, il se mit à tripoter le distributeur de serviettes en papier. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en train de déchirer une serviette en petits morceaux.

- Excusez-moi, c'est libre ?

Heero sursauta. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jeune homme puis ramena son attention sur sa serviette. Il allait lui répondre avec désinvolture quand il analysa le visage du jeune homme. Heero se retourna de nouveau et poussa un hoquet de surprise. Duo Maxwell !! Duo Maxwell était là, debout devant le tabouret à coté du sien. Heero eut une soudaine envie de lui sauter dessus, de le serrer dans ses bras, c'est fou comme ce guignol lui avait manqué pendant ces mois… 

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que ce tabouret est libre ? _redemanda Duo_

Quand il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, son cœur s'était mis à battre de plus en plus vite. A leur première rencontre, il l'avait trouvé attirant mais maintenant, il était tout à fait magnifique. Ses cheveux châtains avaient maintenant de jolis reflets de couleur miel, ses yeux violets n'avaient pas changé, ils avaient toujours cette petite lueur de malice qui caractérisait bien l'américain. Duo venait de le sortir de ses pensées. Il se ressaisit.

- Euh, non, c'est réservé pour Treize Kushrénada.

Duo éclata de rire et s'installa avec désinvolture sur le tabouret.

- Et bien, je lui céderai la place quand il arrivera.

Heero n'arrivait pas à quitter Duo des yeux

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on commande ?

- Hein ??

- Bien oui, il fait soif !! Et je crois qu'il y a quelques amis là-haut qui aimeraient trinquer aussi _dit Duo en désignant la mezzanine._

Heero suivit le regard de Duo, et découvrit avec surprise la présence de l'équipe au grand complet assise autour d'une table. L'Asiatique ne laissa rien paraître, mais au fond de lui il était très ému. Il se retourna vers le comptoir et appela Ben.

- Ben, oh barman, _ayant enfin obtenu son attention, il continua,_ une commande spéciale pour la table là-haut…

- Vas-y, je t'écoute…

- Cinq sodas, une théière de ton meilleur thé, et heu prépares-moi une théière de Saké aussi s'il te plait.

- Ok!! Ca marches!!

Heero prit sa canette, se laissa glisser de son siège et se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivit de près par Duo. Les pilotes se levèrent pour l'accueillir. Il les regarda tous un par un et les salua platement. Devant ce manque d'émotion, Quatre fut le premier à réagir, il s'approcha du japonais, lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme prit au dépourvu par ce geste d'affection se laissa faire.

- Heero comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué. Tu nous as manqué même si les autres ne veulent pas l'avouer !!

- Merci Quatre, je suis content moi aussi.

Quatre se dégagea, puis Trowa approcha à son tour et lui sourit légèrement. Wufei fit de même.

- Bon, c'est très touchant tout ça mais quand est-ce qu'on boit ? Hein ? _intervint le natté. _

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Trowa qui laissa paraître un sourire pincé. Décidément ce Baka d'Américain ne changera jamais. Ils prirent place autour de la table, posant questions sur questions au pauvre Heero qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main, remarque ce type l'avait pas volé !! _fit remarquer Wufei_

- Hey !! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?? C'est pas parce que je me suis mis au frais pendant quelques temps que je vais reculer devant un peu d'action !!

La discussion dura en longueur, puis profitant que Quatre et Duo se soient éclissé, la conversation dériva inexorablement… de quoi peuvent parler trois soldats réunis autour d'une table ? De mission évidemment. Wufei exposait sa dernière mission pour les preventers et faisait part de ses doutes envers certains dirigeants qu'il pensait malhonnête. Ils étaient sur de tels propos quand l'ex-pilote du Sandrock arriva à la table.  

- Ah !! Non les gars !!! On a dit que ce soir, on laissait ce sujet de côté, on est là pour s'amuser, je vous rappelle qu'on vient juste de retrouver Heero alors faites-moi le plaisir d'arrêter de parler de ça et profitons de la soirée !! D'accord Heero ? 

Heero releva la tête légèrement surpris.

- Hein ? Ah, euh.. oui !! Tout à fait d'accord  _répondit Heero en bredouillant._

Ses pensées le ramenaient à Duo, qu'il le veuille ou non. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il n'écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille lointaine. Son regard perdu en direction du bar. Ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme à la natte. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser, discutant et rigolant avec une bande de fille. Après deux ans, le revoir avait fait naître un flot d'émotions en lui : incertitude, crainte, tentation, frustration … désir. L'américain l'attirait toujours. C'était en partie, à cause de cela qu'il était parti il y a deux ans. La guerre finit, il n'avait plus de raison de rester parmi eux, cependant une force étrange le poussait à le faire. C'est avec angoisse, qu'il comprit que ses motivations n'étaient plus les mêmes. En réalité, ce qu'il considérait comme étant sa seule motivation et sa seule raison de vivre, n'était plus la liberté des colonies. Elle se résumait à une seule et unique personne. Duo Maxwell. Il n'avait combattu et survécu que pour lui. Pour le protéger et pouvoir lui assurer un avenir meilleur. Cette constatation l'avait bouleversé, il s'était senti perdu et abandonné. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort, il avait eu peur et avait préféré fuir. Mais en revoyant l'américain, le trouble était revenu, bien plus puissant qu'avant… transformant son désir en passion... 

Sentant un regard sur lui, il tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et Trowa à la table. Depuis combien de temps regardait-il Duo ? Il n'avait même pas entendu les autres se lever. Le regard de Trowa était lourd de sens. Ils restèrent silencieux, sans se quitter des yeux. Puis le français posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Combien de temps va-tu encore le faire languir ? 

- Hein ??

- Oh !! Heero, pas de ce petit jeu avec moi, tu veux !! Crois-tu que je sois aveugle ??

- …

- Heero, cela fait déjà deux ans qu'il t'attend !! Que cherche-tu de plus ?? Qu'il se lasse ??

- Non, je …

- Qu'attend-tu ??

- Je ne …je sais pas …je…ce n'est pas …si simple

- Si ça l'est !! Vas-le voir, parle-lui, il n'attend qu'un geste de toi.

- Mais il…

- Heero fais ce que je te dis !! _déclara Trowa d'un ton ferme et décidé.  _

Heero lui envoyant un regard mi-surpris, mi-paniqué.

- Hey bien ptit frère, je t'ai connu plus téméraire que ça !!! _s'exclama le français avec un sourire moqueur._

Le japonais baissa les yeux, quelque peu honteux.

En retrait près du bar, l'américain gardait un œil sur son japonais. Heero avait tellement changé, ce n'était plus le Heero 'Hn - Omae o korosu' Yuy qu'il avait connu. Il était devenu plus ouvert, plus chaleureux, la conversation qu'il venait de tenir il y a quelques instants le confirmait. Une conversation qu'il avait d'ailleurs fuit. Voir Heero si ouvert et si détaché lui avait fait mal. Il savait qu'il était égoïste en pensant ça mais…cela montrait bien qu'Heero avait réussi là où Duo avait échoué. Il était heureux sans eux, sans lui… 

Heero n'arrêtait pas de le fixer des yeux, l'américain détourna le regard rougissant légèrement, il faut bien avouer que le nouveau Heero ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il y avait tellement de charme et de beauté qui se dégageaient de lui. Par contre, il n'aurai jamais cru qu'Heero se laisserai pousser les cheveux, oh ils n'étaient pas très long juste un carré rebelle qui le rendait irrésistible, lui qui pourtant ne supportait pas sa tresse. 

Heero se reprit et se leva brusquement.

- Je vais me chercher à boire, je vous ramène quelque chose ?

- Un soda s'il te plait _répondit Wufei_

- Une bière _intervient Trowa_

- Un thé s'ils ont ou un verre d'eau _lança Quatre rougissant légèrement,_ Quoi ? Je ne supporte pas l'alcool et les sodas m'excitent…

Heero sourit à cette remarque, puis descendit l'escalier et s'accouda au bar afin d'y passer sa commande, n'adressant aucun regard au jeune homme natté, ni à son groupe de fans. Il attendait patiemment sa commande quand un jeune homme l'interpella.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur l'agent de la sécurité, je vous offre un verre ?

Heero se retourna vers la voix, pour découvrir un jeune homme d'environ 22 ans, un regard charmeur et plutôt joli garçon, accoudé près de lui. L'ex-pilote du Deathscythe qui, d'une oreille indiscrète, avait suivi toute la conversation, commençait à voir rouge. _« Nan mais pour qui il se prend celui-là !!! Il voit pas la pancarte chasse-gradée !!! Cette charmante créature appartient à S__hinigami__ donc si tu veux pas crever dans d'atroces souffrances, tu ferai mieux de coller tes yeux ailleurs !!» _ Puis, sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, il intervint. Heero n'eu pas le temps de répondre, qu'il sentit un bras entourer ses épaules et entendit une voix familière répondre sèchement. 

- Non-merci, il a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut !! Hein Hee-chan ?? _puis sans attendre confirmation, il se saisit du plateau que le barman venait de poser devant lui et guida le japonais vers la mezzanine._

Heero avait été surpris de cette soudaine intervention, l'américain semblait si occupé à plaire à la galerie féminine. Cependant, il ne put réprimer un sourire quand il comprit les réelles motivations de Duo… il était jaloux. Le jeune homme avait gardé son bras autour de ses épaules jusqu'en haut des escaliers, puis il avait fait lentement glisser sa main vers son omoplate, pour ensuite suivre la colonne vertébrale, pour finir au creux de ses reins. Ce simple attouchement avait produit une réelle onde de choc, électrisant les deux jeunes hommes. Ils se lancèrent un regard timide avant de s'asseoir parmi les autres. Duo se posait des tas de questions. Pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette façon ? Pourquoi était-il intervenu ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout, Heero avait le droit de se faire draguer, ne ? En réalité, il savait pourquoi mais ce qui le turlupinait le plus s'était pourquoi Heero n'avait rien dit, pourquoi il s'était laissé faire ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repousse en lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires ? Pourquoi avoir laissé son bras autour de ses épaules ? Et ce léger rougissement quand ils s'étaient assis, il ne l'avait pas rêvé tout de même ? Serait-il possible que … Aurait-il une chance ? Souriant légèrement devant cette constatation, il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero. Oui. En tout cas, il ferait tout pour séduire cette superbe créature, il lui montrerai ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il n'y avait que lui à décider…

Prenant sa décision, il inspira un grand coup avant de se lever brusquement. 

- Oh !! J'adore cette chanson !! Allez, qui vient avec moi ??  _faisant le tour de la table, son regard s'arrêta sur le petit blond,_ Qua-Chan ??

- Euh ..non je …

- Allez man te fais pas prier !!! _dit-il en saisissant le jeune homme par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo se déhanchait, ondulant au milieu de la foule, et captivait le regard des autres danseurs. Il dansait, possédé par le rythme de la musique, conscient des regards féminins et masculins posés sur lui. Il évoluait avec une facilité déconcertante, son corps se mouvait avec sensualité.  

Heero se tourna en voyant les regards figés de WuFei et Trowa. La piste s'était quelque peu dégagée, et au centre un dieu se mouvait. Sa chemise noire ouverte, volait au-dessus de son jean tout aussi noir. L'ondulation de ses hanches, sa longue natte battant ses reins. Son corps…  Heero mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était bien Duo. Personne ne pouvait être indifférent au spectacle qu'il présentait. Et surtout pas lui…  Ses mouvements avaient quelque chose… d'hypnotique 

Quatre aussi remuait au rythme de la musique, et Trowa semblait avoir de plus en plus chaud… 

Ses yeux de glace étaient perdus dans la contemplation de son diable sur la piste de danse.  
C'est alors qu'un homme s'approcha de lui, l'aguichant, collant presque son corps au sien. Duo était prêt à le repousser s'il devenait trop entreprenant. Heero, bouillant de rage, sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il avala d'un trait son verre puis se leva. Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la piste de danse.

L'homme contourna Duo et posa une main sur sa hanche. Celle-ci le lâcha quelques secondes, puis il sentit un corps se coller au sien dans un mouvement de hanches. Duo frémit à la proximité de ce corps si intimement collé contre le sien. Il essaya de se dégager de cette étreinte quand il sentit deux bras fermes enlacés sa taille, le serrant d'avantage contre ce corps. 

- Je n'allais pas le laisser te tripoter sous mes yeux ! _murmura un souffle chaud contre son oreille.  _

Duo se tendit, cette voix…. Puis se retournant, incertain, voulant savoir s'il ne rêvait pas. Il découvrit une tignasse brune, rebelle, lui chatouillant la joue. Duo en resta sans voix.                                                                                                                     

Heero le tenait serrer contre lui, ondulant des hanches. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Duo se laissa aller au creux de ces bras, plus que désiré, suivant le mouvement que son partenaire lui intimait. L'américain posa ses bras sur ceux d'Heero, les caressant légèrement. Heero, l'esprit embrumé, sentait la température de son corps augmenter considérablement. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre quelques minutes, savourant leur proximité, puis Heero s'écarta peu à peu et se mit face à lui. Lorsqu'il croisa les deux améthystes brillantes de Duo, il eut un souffle coupé, un véritable brasier habitait ses yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi désirable. Instinctivement, il s'humecta les lèvres.

Heero l'attira contre lui, collant son bassin au sien et l'entraîna dans un langoureux mouvement de hanches. Duo se laissa guider par le corps d'Heero, qu'il sentait de plus en plus. Le brun posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre au creux de ses reins, intensifiant ainsi le frottement. Duo entoura le cou du japonais de ses bras et y enfouit son visage. Il avait tant désiré cet instant que plus rien ne comptait autour de lui, son univers se résumait à ce corps collé au sien, et à cet étrange feu qui lui ravageait le bas ventre. Désireux de ressentir Heero, il se mit à faire une rotation inverse à celle du brun. Le japonais rejeta quelque peu la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un grognement rauque. Satisfait de la réaction du brun, Duo entreprit d'accentuer ses mouvements, attisant en Heero un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas encore…

Heero n'arrivait plus à penser, seul l'ondulation de ce corps, et ce souffle chaud dans son cou, le tenait à la réalité. La chemise de l'américain glissait de plus en plus, révélant un débardeur rouge lui collant à la peau, celle-ci était luisante de transpiration, de fines gouttes ruisselaient le long de son dos avant de mourir sur la ceinture de son jean. Les doigts fins du japonais frôlèrent la peau humide, provoquant une décharge électrique dans sa colonne vertébrale. Se sentant réagir, Duo tenta de s'écarter _« KAMISAMA jura-t-il pour lui-même »_ mais Heero le retint, resserrant l'étreinte. L'américain releva légèrement la tête, voulant comprendre.

-… Hee-Chan, je… souffla le jeune homme troublé.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Duo avait les yeux rivés dans ceux du japonais. Il avait toujours su que ses yeux étaient magnifiques, mais ce qu'il y voyait en ce moment était indescriptible. Jamais, il n'aurait cru pouvoir y lire du désir, jamais il n'aurait cru que celui-ci lui serait destiné. Le châtain se colla de nouveau au brun tout en laissant glisser une de ses mains sur ses fesses. Heero glissa alors sa main derrière la nuque de l'américain rapprochant ainsi leurs visages. Le souffle chaud du japonais, sur son menton fit frémir Duo. L'ex-pilote du Deathscythe retint sa respiration, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer, ressentant mille émotions. Le japonais inclina doucement sa tête, hésitant, puis vint happer la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire, une fraction de seconde puis la relâcha comme si leur contact l'avait brûlé.  Ne quittant pas des yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes et tentatrices de l'américain, Heero joua quelques secondes avec le nez de celui-ci, le frôlant du sien, donnant de légers à-coups, avant d'effleurer de nouveau ses lèvres. Mélangeant leur souffle. Duo alangui de cette attente, se colla davantage contre le japonais, espérant accélérer l'échéance. Heero sourit devant son impatience, puis ne résistant plus, il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de l'américain.

Duo poussa un soupire singulier, quelque chose entre un gémissement et un grognement. Elles étaient exactement comme il se les était imaginées, fermes, sucrées, et douces. Ce n'était d'abord qu'une caresse puis Duo pressa un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de son partenaire, enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou, l'empêchant de reculer. Heero resserra l'étreinte, en remontant sa main entre ses omoplates.  Leurs lèvres étaient à présent soudées et une langue audacieuse vint caresser la lèvre supérieure d'Heero, sollicitant l'ouverture de sa bouche. Le brun ouvrit la bouche sans plus hésiter. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, échangeant quelques caresses tendres et timorées. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser sans empressement, voulant explorer lentement l'antre de d'autre. Ils durent toute fois se séparer pour respirer, mais restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, le souffle court. 

Puis déterminé à ne pas s'arrêter là, Heero colla de nouveau ses lèvres à celles de Duo, pour un long et tendre baiser, mais celui ci avait quelque chose de différent, il était plus sensuel, plus grisant. Peut être parce que seule la passion ressortait de ce baiser. Plus de timidité, plus de maladresse. La langue d'Heero s'engagea alors dans un duel avec celle de l'américain, essayant de soumettre l'autre. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'intention de céder du terrain. Un ballet entre leurs langues commença alors, provoquant quelques sourds gémissements.

A bout de souffle, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, laissant ceux-ci parler pour eux. Sentant ses jambes flageolantes, Duo brisa le silence.

- Et si, on allait rejoindre les autres ? _demanda-t-il hésitant._

- Hn. Si tu veux…souffla le japonais.__

Il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille du natté, et le guida jusqu'à l'escalier. A la table, les autres pilotes les attendaient, souriant…  

  
  
  


The end. ( enfin peut-être que si vous insistez…)


	2. Ou es tu 2

Auteur : Dark.drigger 

E-Mail : dark.drigger@caramail.com

Base: Gundam wing benssûr !!

Disclamer: les g-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sniff...

Genre : yaoi 1x2

Toutes personnes ne supportant pas les relations entre hommes passent leur chemin merci.

Note 1 : Tout d'abord, je voudrai remercier toutes les charmantes personnes qui m'ont laisse une reviews, cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir… merci. 

Note 2 : Me revoilà !! Désolé pour le retard mais je travaille en ce moment même sur une autre fic, et comment dire … je n'ai pas réussi à me couper en deux… bref voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire ce que je voulais mais bon… assez de baratins… Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite case en bas… tout commentaire sera le bienvenu.

**Où es tu ?**

**Chapitre 2 **

Cela devait bien faire une demi heure que Duo n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis, blotti dans les bras d'un certain japonais. Il sirotait son verre, les yeux rivés sur un point imaginaire, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Tout était aller si vite. Il avait encore du mal à tout assimiler. Sentir les bras puissants de Heero sur sa taille, un fantasme devenu si réel, si palpable. Il en avait encore des frissons dans le dos. Enfin, il pouvait croire à l'avenir. Heero était bel et bien là. 

Cependant, son bonheur n'était pas tout à fait complet. Oui, il avait retrouvé Heero, mais à quel prix. Des années de souffrance, d'interrogations, de doutes. Non. Il y avait encore des zones d'ombres, et tant que celles-ci ne seraient pas dissipés, il ne pourrai croire à son bonheur. Car celui-ci avait un goût amer. Il posa son regard sur son partenaire, celui-ci essayait d'expliquer à Trowa la subtilité de la danse rapprochés. Quatre, lui était mort de rire. Et Wufei écoutait, d'un air de pas y toucher, les précieux conseils. Tout était redevenu comme avant, ils étaient de nouveau réunis, formant cette équipe soudée qu'il avait toujours connue. Sa famille était au grand complet… Oui, mais pour combien de temps …

Ce doute ne le quittait plus. Combien de temps leur, lui accorderai Heero, avant de partir de nouveau ? De fuir sans prévenir personne ? Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que le japonais ne se lasse de lui ? Ces deux années de recherche avaient été insoutenables, une véritable torture, il avait même pensé en finir… Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de revivre ça. Jamais il n'y survivrai. Une boule lui serra alors la gorge. Tant de questions étaient en suspend, tant d'incertitudes. Sentant sa main se crispé sous la peine et la tension, l'américain reposa son verre, il fallait qu'il sorte de là, ses yeux commençaient déjà à le picoter. _« Boys don't cry, Boys don't cry jura-t-il pour lui-même »_ Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse, et vite. Préférant éviter de croiser le regard inquiet du petit blond, qui avait depuis quelques minutes sentit son malaise. Il prétexta une envie pressante, s'arracha de l'étreinte du japonais et se dirigea vers les toilettes. 

L'américain y entra, et referma la porte derrière lui, s'adossant légèrement à celle-ci en poussant un profond soupire. La musique y était moins forte. Il se mouilla le visage et se regarda dans la glace. Son teint avait pâlit, il pouvait même distinguer quelques cernes, certainement la fatigue du voyage ou alors la tension. Ses yeux le brûlait de plus en plus, et une larme douloureuse s'en échappa. Suivit d'une autre et encore une autre… Les larmes qu'il avait retenues se libérèrent et semblèrent ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Il avait tellement peur. Une peur profonde et sourde qui ravage l'estomac et brûle la gorge… Heero venait de lui offrir un monde auquel il ne croyais jamais faire partie. Il avait tellement peur que tout cela ne soit qu'éphémère, que le japonais regrette tôt ou tard son geste, ses pulsions. Peut-être les regrettait-il déjà. Peut-être qu'il n'avait agit comme cela que pour se prouver quelque chose. Peut-être que dès demain le japonais l'ignorerai totalement. Cette simple idée lui broyait l'estomac. Il ferma les yeux et s'accouda au lavabo, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si perdu ? C'est pourtant ce qui désirait le plus au monde… alors pourquoi ?  
 

***

Heero commençait à trouver le temps long, se séparer de l'américain plus d'une minute lui était quasiment impossible. Il but rapidement son verre et attendit encore, les yeux rivés sur la porte des toilettes. Duo ne revenait toujours pas. N'en pouvant plus, il décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Il arriva aux abords des toilettes et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Apercevant le jeune homme à la natte, il s'écria :

- Ben, alors Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?? T'as un rencard dans les toil… 

L'américain sursauta devant cette soudaine interruption, et releva légèrement la tête. Laissant à la vue de l'ex-pilote, son visage ravagé de larmes. Heero s'interrompit immédiatement, tandis que Duo baissait la tête, honteux.

- Duo, est-ce que ça va ? _demanda doucement le brun en se rapprochant_.

- C'est rien, je sais, j'ai l'air ridicule … _souffla Duo_

- Tss Duo, jamais tu ne seras ridicule à mes yeux… _murmura-t-il en lui relevant le visage_. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleure, hein ?

- Oh ça, juste une poussière… _répondit-il avec un sourire pincé._

- Duo, tu mens très mal… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _s'enquit le japonais en essuyant tendrement de ses pouces les traces de larmes._

Duo émit un frisson à ce contact. Heero était si attentionné à son égard et sa voix était si douce, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Comment pouvait-il douter de lui à ce point ? Il avait l'air sincère… mais il fallait que cela sorte, il fallait que tout soit dit, sinon il se le reprocherait toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas s'engager totalement dans une relation, si celle-ci était basé sur des incertitudes. Reculant légèrement, afin de ne plus sentir les mains du japonais sur son visage, il baissa la tête et poussa un profond soupir. C'était si dur. Des prochaines minutes allaient dépendre le reste de sa vie. Comment Heero allait-il réagir ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'éclaircit la voix et se lança :

- Heero, je …

Le japonais était complètement déboussolé, il ne s'entendait pas à retrouver Duo dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi l'américain avait l'air si triste, si désemparé ? Avait-il changer d'avis ? Regrettait-il ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça. 

_« Pitié Seigneur faites que ce ne soit pas cela !! pria le japonais »_

Voir Duo, dans un tel état de détresse lui serrait douloureuse la poitrine, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, le serrer contre lui et le réconforter. Mais le jeune homme venait de refuser ce soutient en s'éloignant légèrement. Le cœur du japonais se broya davantage, une boule d'angoisse lui comprimant la gorge. 

- Heero, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… je suis totalement perdu. Je te retrouve enfin après toutes ces années, et là je découvre un autre Heero, plus ouvert, plus entreprenant… je devrais enfin être heureux mais au fond de moi gronde une peur innommable, de te perdre à nouveau, que tu me fuis, et que je me retrouve encore seul… je ne le supporterais pas Heero … je n'y survivrai pas…

- Duo, mon amour, je ne te quitterai plus, je te le promet…

- Heero ne me fais pas de promesse que tu n'es pas sûr de tenir !! Je teins à toi plus que tout autre chose au monde mais j'ai souffert Heero, j'ai trop souffert… Ces deux années sans aucune nouvelle de toi ont été atroces, je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher, me raccrochant aux moindres espoirs, essayant de me rapprocher de toi… Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce par quoi je suis passé… Pourquoi Heero ? Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?  

A ce moment là, deux hommes entrèrent en riant dans les toilettes. L'un se dirigea dans un cabinet, l'autre s'appuya à un lavabo et les regarda en souriant. 

- Duo, je te promet de tout t'expliquer, mais pas ici, s'il te plait ?

- Je suis si fatigué de tout ça Heero. Je crois que je vais rentrer à mon hôtel, cela voudrait mieux _dit-il en tournant les talons_.

- Duo, attends-moi, s'il te plait, je finis mon service dans heure. On pourra parler ?

- Heero…je… _souffla-t-il en secouant la tête_.

- Si tu préfère, on peux se retrouver à ton hôtel ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? _insista le japonais._

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête, avant de s'éloigner. Mais il fut retenu par un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Il fut surpris de sentir une douce caresse sur ses lèvres. Heero venait de l'embrasser, un baiser tendre et chaste. 

- Duo, je peux te jurer que je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur… _murmura le japonais sur ses lèvres_.

Heero n'insista pas. Il lâcha le jeune homme à regret. Le châtain lui fit un petit sourire hésitant, puis s'éloigna. Le japonais le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. _Duo…_ Non, il ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, celle-ci lui avait coûter trop cher. Ces deux années sans pouvoir le voir, le toucher… il avait cru devenir fou. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle ils l'avait retrouver, mais il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir ramené Duo. Il était prêt à tout pour le garder cette fois, et rien ne le séparerait de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il se dirigea vers la mezzanine où les autres les attendaient. Ils furent surpris de ne voir arriver que le japonais, celui-ci leur expliqua à demi-mots la situation, préférant passer sous silence leur petit différent. Cependant, Quatre vit clair dans son jeu, il avait senti la détresse de l'américain. Il préféra se taire mais espérait qu'Heero réglerai le problème, avant que la situation prenne une toute autre tournure. Ne supportant plus cette attente, Heero s'excusa auprès des autres pilotes avant de se diriger vers le bar, il prévint Ben, le barman, de son intention et s'en excusa. Mais Duo était bien trop important pour lui et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

L'Asiatique sortit de la boite de nuit, prit un taxi et se dirigea vers l'hôtel du jeune homme. Arrivé dans le hall, il appela un ascenseur, celui-ci mettant du temps à arriver, le jeune homme se dirigea vers les escaliers et les gravit quatre par quatre. Une fois au second étage, il traversa le couloir à la recherche de la chambre 212. _« La voilà pensa-t-il le cœur battant »  _Il avança jusqu'à la porte, hésitant, puis tendit une main tremblante pour frapper…

Toc toc toc

- Entre !! _s'écria une voix à l'intérieur._

Heero tourna la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte. Son cœur battant la chamade... L'américain sortait de la douche, et était vêtu d'un peignoir blanc. Il s'attendait à la visite traditionnel de Quatre, qui devait être inquiet après que le japonais leur est expliqué la situation. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une tignasse brune passer l'encadrement de la porte. 

- Heero ?? _lança le jeune homme incrédule_. 

L'asiatique quelque peu troublé par cet accueil, baissa la tête.

- Oh excuse-moi, c'est juste que je t'attendais pas si tôt…

- J'ai réussi à me libérer … euh Duo, il faut qu'on parle …

Duo qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, hocha lentement la tête et lui fit signe de s'installer. Heero referma la porte derrière lui, puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent, il fallait que Duo comprenne. S'il le laissait partir maintenant, c'était fini… Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'américain, celui-ci était en peignoir, les cheveux détachés, il était tout simplement sublime, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi sexy. Par le passé, il l'avait déjà vu dans cette tenue, mais là. Là, ce n'était pas pareil, il avait devant lui un homme, et quel homme !! L'homme qu'il aimait et désirait depuis si longtemps. Laissant son regard parcourir les formes gracieuse de l'américain, il remonta son torse quelque peu caché, sa gorge captivante, ses lèvres exquise _« Ce que j'aimerai les goûter de nouveau pensa-t-il ». _Ses yeux dérivèrent vers ses joues où il y perçut une légère rougeur. S'apercevant qu'il dévisageait l'américain, il baissa soudainement la tête.

Duo avait senti le regard du japonais sur lui, un regard insistant et brûlant. L'américain ne savait plus quoi pensé, d'un coté cela le mettait mal à l'aise que Heero le regarde ainsi, mais d'un autre coté, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux et fier de provoquer cet état chez le japonais. Il détourna légèrement la tête, gêné. Heero portait encore les vêtements de la boite, signe qu'il avait du partir prestement. _« S'agit-il d'un bon ou d'un mauvais signe ?? se demanda Duo ». _Il ne fut sortir de ses réflexions par son partenaire.

- Ecoute, je…. Duo, je sais maintenant que… je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal en partant de cette façon et… je le regrette énormément… mais à l'époque c'est la seule solution qui m'avait parut plausible… je ne pensais pas que tu en souffrirai autant… quant à moi, j'étais bien trop lâche pour venir te parler… 

L'américain se tourna vers Heero, écoutant attentivement chaque parole. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, le japonais avait tellement changé. Autrefois, il aurait pu prévoir ses réactions, pressentir ses émotions, mais là…

- Duo, si je suis parti il y a deux ans, c'est en partie à cause… de toi. Je me suis rendu compte que tu étais devenu très important pour moi… trop important… j'avais sans cesse ce besoin de te protéger, de veiller sur toi… Cette constatation m'a effrayée… et j'ai préféré parti plutôt que venir t'en parler … et être rejeté… 

_« Quoi ? Que venait-il de dire ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Heero ?? »_

Duo était en état de choc, jamais il n'aurait penser à ça, dans toutes les éventualités qu'il s'était imaginées, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie… Parlait-on du même Heero Yuy ? Incrédule, il regarda l'ex-pilote, celui-ci avait gardé la tête baissé et continuait son monologue. 

- Duo, si je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi… tu m'as fais découvrir que j'étais un être humain normal… doté de sentiments… et d'émotions… que je n'étais pas qu'une simple machine de guerre. Tout cela, je te le dois Duo…. 

L'américain en avait les larmes au yeux, jamais il n'aurait cru être si important dans la vie de cet homme, de son homme. Non, il n'en espérait pas autant. Il ne bougeait pas, de peur de briser cet instant, l'homme de sa vie lui dévoilait qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps, combien de fois il avait rêvé cette déclaration…

- Tu compte énormément pour moi… je … t'aime Duo, je t'en prie, _fit-il en relevant la tête_. Laisse-moi une chance… Laisse-moi me faire pardonner… 

_« Une chance… se répéta l'américain »_

Duo n'avait toujours pas bougé. On aurait pu croire qu'il restait indifférent à la révélation du japonais, mais le tremblement qui parcouraient ses mains, le trahissait. Il était très ému. Tout ceci relevait du fantasme. Duo ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il réellement parler ?? Tout ce qui comptait à présent était sous ses yeux et se résumait à une seule personne. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, plus d'incertitudes. Oui, il avait souffert mais l'homme devant lui, avait souffert tout autant, cela se sentait dans sa voix. Et cette souffrance n'était rien quant au bonheur qui venait d'envahir son cœur, il pouvait être heureux aujourd'hui, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Allait-il gâcher cela en réveillant d'anciennes blessures ? A quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Le passé appartenait au passé, c'était à lui à veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas…   

Se fut le regard de chien battu d'Heero qui le firent réagir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que le japonais avait fini, et qu'il attendait patiemment sa réponse. Ce dernier devait penser qu'il allait une nouvelle fois, être rejeté pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui en parler plutôt. Mais se rendait-il compte qu'il lui en avait offert plus qu'il ne le souhaitait …

Cet aveu lui coûtait mais si c'était à seule façon pour que l'américain reste auprès de lui … alors il était prêt, prêt à tout avouer. Mais il était resté planter là, il n'avait même pas bouger. Avait-il entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Heero se le demandait. Déçu, le japonais se leva, s'éloigna de Duo et se dirigea vers la porte. Semblant sortir de sa torpeur, l'américain se retourna brusquement, sans y réfléchir à deux fois de peur d'hésiter, il attrapa Heero par la taille et le tira vers lui, le serrant contre son torse. Posant sa tête au creux de son épaule et lui murmura tendrement :

- Reste… J'ai besoin de toi Hee-chan… Je t'aime…

Le corps d'Heero se détendit contre le sien, lentement le japonais se retourna, faisant face au jeune homme. Il l'enlaça à son tour, le serrant tout contre lui, afin de se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ils restèrent silencieux, aucun des deux ne brisa le silence. L'ex-pilote appuya son front contre celui de Duo, fermant les yeux afin le profiter au maximum de ce moment de tendresse et de réconfort. Puis il les rouvrit lentement, se plongeant dans une mer améthyste, remplit d'amour et de tendresse. Comme il aimait ces yeux !!! Comment avait-il fait pour vivre deux ans, sans pouvoir les contempler ? Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Il n'avait plus besoin de mot, l'essentiel avait été dit. Le reste, il s'arrangerai pour lui faire ressentir… Les actes étaient souvent plus révélateurs que des mots…

Heero inclina doucement la tête, frôlant avec douceur les lèvres de l'américain. Celui-ci passa une main derrière la nuque du japonais et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut d'abord très tendre, un peu humide, une sorte de test, chacun se demandant jusqu'où l'autre était prêt à aller. Puis Heero resserra son étreinte et le baiser se fit plus profond. Leurs langues se nouèrent. Le baiser se prolongea, leurs bouches tour à tour s'unissant et se séparant, encore et encore… Jusqu'à perdre le souffle. Enfin ils se séparèrent… 

Sans laisser plus de temps à son partenaire, Duo l'embrassa de nouveau, avide de sentir les lèvres d'Heero sur les siennes. Ce baiser avait quelque chose de différent, il était plus sensuel, plus grisant. Bientôt des mains baladeuses vinrent soulever le tee-shirt du japonais, se glissant dessous, caressant la peau lisse de son torse. Heero frissonna. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, les mains de Duo étaient si douce. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour Heero, qui attisé par les caresses de l'américain, se pencha et déposa quelques tendres baisers, le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, embrassant avidement sa gorge offerte. Duo soupira d'aise, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller au creux des bras de son homme. 

Heero posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'américain, et les fit descendre lentement le long de ses bras, il les posa ensuite sur ses hanches, caressant a travers le tissu la taille fine de Duo. Celui-ci remontait et descendait ses mains sous le tee-shirt, caressant du bout des doigts les courbes tentatrices de ce torse, n'en pouvant plus, il attrapa le bas du débardeur et le fit lentement remonter, dévoilant un peu plus de peau. Heero le laissa le lui enlever, souriant devant toute la délicatesse avec laquelle il le touchait. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il se brise ou qu'il ne fasse un geste mal interprété. Son torse mit a nu, l'américain avança doucement sa main, un peu hésitant, il se mit à le caresser tendrement, admirant ce corps parfaitement bâti, cette peau douce et hâlé, bougeant au rythme d'une respiration irrégulière. Il apposa ses lèvres sur le haut de ses biceps, embrassant chaque centimètres carré de peau, dessinant des arabesques du bout de sa langue, remontant vers sa gorge où il suçait avidement la peau afin d'y faire apparaître sa marque de possession. Puis il redescendit, s'attaquant aux boutons de chairs durcis. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré quelque chose, il voulait Heero. Là, tout de suite, il voulait goûter chaque parcelle de son corps, connaître chaque zone sensible, l'entendre gémir de plaisir, le posséder tout entier et ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Heero, l'esprit embrumé, rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un grognement rauque. Satisfait, Duo fit remonter sa langue sur son torse, puis le long de la gorge, glissa sur sa mâchoire, avant de venir titiller le lobe de son oreille. Le japonais poussa un gémissement, comment diable Duo arrivait-il à le rendre fou de la sorte. Il était en pleine auto-prospection quand des brides de voix, le firent revenir sur terre. En analysant plus sérieusement ce qu'il avait entendu, il compris qu'il s'agissait d'un murmure soufflé à son oreille de façon terriblement sensuel…  
  


- _J'ai envie de toi Heero…._

Comprenant enfin le sens de ces mots, il baissa la tête et remarqua les pupilles dilatées par le désir de son futur amant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi désirable. Heero lui caressa doucement la joue et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il pouvait sentir le désir du jeune homme et cela attisa le sien. Le japonais dirigea ses mains vers la ceinture qui retenait encore le peignoir de Duo, gardant les yeux encrés dans les siens. L'américain le regarda détacher son unique rempart, dévoilant un peu de son corps. Le brun posa délicatement, presque religieusement ses mains sur ce corps fin, il caressa lentement son ventre avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Duo frissonnant, enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et y déposa quelques baisers. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre quelques minutes, savourant le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, Heero fit remonter lentement une de ses mains, suivant la colonne vertébrale, avant d'arrêter sa course entre ses omoplates. Ceci produisit une onde de choc, enflammant les deux jeunes hommes. Puis Duo s'écarta peu à peu et prit la main du japonais, le guidant vers le bord du lit. Heero sentait la température de son corps augmenter. Alors que rien ne s'était encore passé, il était pris par des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connues, et il n'arrivait pas à faire l'ombre d'un geste. Heero gardait les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme, celui-ci venait de se poster devant le lit, et faisait lentement glisser son peignoir de ses épaules, révélant son corps élancé, aux courbes charnelles, et à la peau semblable à du satin. Il était magnifique, le japonais laissa son regard parcourir ce corps, en tout point parfait. Emu devant un tel spectacle, il ne put réagir immédiatement. Il vit alors l'américain s'installer confortablement sur le lit, s'offrant à lui, son état d'abandon troubla le japonais. 

Sortant de sa torpeur, il lui sourit et grippa sur le lit avec une grâce féline. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui, se pencha et vint happer la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire, effleurant ses lèvres avec tendresse, il joua quelques secondes avec son nez, le frôlant du sien. Duo passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, collant sa bouche sur la sienne. Heero répondit à son baiser en pressant davantage ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Posant une main à coté de la tête de Duo alors que l'autre caressait le torse nacré du jeune homme. Il descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de Duo, puis glissa vers le torse qu'il embrassa avec passion et tendresse, faisant jouer sa langue sur les zones sensibles. Sa peau si douce sentait encore le savon. Les mains de Duo se perdirent dans la chevelure d'Heero, soupirant doucement sous la torture de son amant. Instinctivement, il s'humecta les lèvres. Il aimait sentir les mains du japonais sur sa peau. Brusquement, le japonais remonta vers son visage, laissant sur son passage un sillon brûlant produit par sa langue et se pencha vers son oreille.

- _Je te veux en moi Duo…. Je veux t'appartenir… souffla lascivement le japonais._

Duo tressaillit lorsque l'information atteignit son cerveau. Il avait dû rêver ?! Pourtant le souffle chaud du japonais dans son cou, et son corps de rêve pressé contre lui, lui prouvait le contraire. Il avait toujours penser que Heero le prendrait, cela avait toujours était tacite mais pour lui s'était dans l'ordre des choses. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant ses quelques mots… Heero était vraiment surprenant. Avec un sourire qui en disait long, Duo le fit basculer et se positionna au-dessus du corps du japonais. Ce dernier voyait enfin son démon prendre le dessus sur lui, cette alternative lui donnant un frisson qui hérissa sa peau. Il n'attendait que cela. 

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains du jeune homme se diriger vers son jean, il ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement rauque. Duo lui sourit, les yeux voilés par le désir, et l'embrassa. Sa langue vint caresser la sienne au moment même où ses mains s'introduisaient dans son jean. Cette synchronisation stimula le japonais qui sentit son ventre et ses reins s'enflammer. Comment Duo réussissait-il à lui faire ressentir de pareilles émotions ?! Heero crut qu'il était en train de mourir. Ce n'était pas possible de sentir un tel plaisir. L'américain fit glisser son pantalon, puis glissa ses mains dans son boxer caressant les fesses fermes et douces de son amant. Heero fut saisi d'une secousse incontrôlable qui lui arracha un nouveau gémissement, quand l'américain fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses cuisses. Il écarta les jambes instinctivement, permettant au jeune homme de s'y glisser.

Duo considéra son compagnon, le trouvant extrêmement beau et cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il caressa le corps du japonais, faisant glisser sa main, il put sentir sous sa paume la douceur de son torse, la fermeté de son ventre, la courbe de sa hanche et la douceur de sa cuisse. Heero frémissait sous ses caresses. Duo descendit progressivement le long de son ventre musclé, s'arrêtant au nombril qu'il titilla avidement, avant d'arriver à l'entrejambe. Lentement, il caressa du bout de ses doigts le membre fièrement dressé, effectuant de légers effleurements, il titilla tendrement le bout, puis fit jouer sa langue sur la longueur, avant de le prendre doucement en bouche. Heero étouffa un cri quand la langue se mit à parcourir la partie intime de son corps… puis se laissa porter par les nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient.

- Kami-sama, Duo … _laissa échapper le brun en arquant le dos._

Sentant qu'il allait bientôt exploser, il repoussa gentiment l'américain, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas aller plus loin. Duo releva la tête, le regardant indécis et vulnérable. Heero le rassura d'un sourire.

- J'ai trop… de respect pour toi… pour … t'imposer ça… _articula difficilement le brun, encore sous les afflux du plaisir._

Duo reconnaissait bien là le pilote, il remonta au niveau de son visage, avec l'intention de l'embrasser avec fougue, quand il fut saisi par ces yeux cobalt, un véritable brasier y avait élu domicile. Il pouvait y lire une promesse, un vœu. Au fond de ses abysses, il pouvait y voir l'abandon d'un homme, beau et inaccessible qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme. Le jeune homme à la natte lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa avec amour, puis se relança à la conquête de ce corps, effleurant du bout des doigts ses hanches, ses cuisses et lui caressa sensuellement l'entrejambe, sentant les petits soupirs brûlant du brun sur ses lèvres.

Duo présenta une main aux lèvres du japonais qui commença à l'humidifier avec délectation. Duo introduisit ses doigts un à un en lui et prit autant de temps que nécessaire pour que celui-ci soit le plus dilaté possible et ainsi faciliter son passage .  
Ses hanches se soulevaient instinctivement à chaque contact, puis un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors que le plaisir l'envahissait. Dieu, mais comment Duo faisait-il ? Le voyant totalement détendu, Duo décida de passer à l'étape suivante.

Heero gémit de plaisir, quand l'américain se glissa en lui, le jeune homme lui-même laissa échapper un cri, soulagé de pouvoir enfin le pénétrer… Duo s'immobilisa un moment, la sensation était incroyable, le front en sueur posé contre celui du japonais, puis il se mit à bouger en lui, lentement d'abord. Le brun agrippa les draps, les tira, les griffa, tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure absorbé par ce plaisir nouveau. N'en pouvant plus, Duo commença alors un va et vient plus prononcé, faisant se cambrer instinctivement le corps d'Heero contre le sien, ondulant à son rythme. L'ex pilote du Wing sentit les flots du désir et de la passion traverser tout son être, tandis que les mouvements passionnés s'accélérèrent, le prenait tout entier. 

- Huumm… Duo…. _fit le japonais en penchant sa tête en arrière._

L'américain était fasciné par le visage du garçon sous lui. Ses cheveux lui collait au visage, lui donnant un sex-appeal inégalé. Ses yeux en amande étaient mi-clos, le bleu cobalt avait été remplacé par une couleur plus sombre, voilé de désir. De sa bouche entrouverte s'échappait un gémissement étouffé, ses joues rougies par le plaisir… Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi… beau… non même beau n'était pas assez puissant pour le qualifier… Heero était bien plus que ça… 

L'espace d'un instant qui lui sembla infini, ses soupirs, venu du plus profond de sa gorge, s'unirent à ceux d'Heero qui récitait son nom comme une litanie, tandis qu'ils atteignaient ensembles le summum du plaisir. Enfin, il s'affaissa sur son partenaire, épuisé et essoufflé. Le brun l'enlaçant tendrement de ses bras, caressant son dos de façon apaisante. Seules leurs respirations haletantes troublèrent le silence.

Il y eut ensuite un moment de flottement, aucun n'avait envie que cela cesse. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse et passion, essayant de transmettre à l'autre tout leur amour, partageant l'euphorie du moment. Ils s'étaient totalement donnés l'un à l'autre. Duo se blottit contre Heero, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les battements irréguliers du cœur d'Heero. Il aimait le sentir contre lui, toucher sa peau, profiter de sa chaleur rassurante, de son odeur épicée. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tandis que le japonais caressait affectueusement les cheveux humides de Duo. Un silence agréable et reposant dominait, chacun savourant le moment…

***

Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre, il devait être tard. Pelotonné entre les couvertures, une sensation de bien-être régnait dans tout son corps, la situation lui revint en mémoire et il se retourna, cherchant sa source de chaleur préférée. A savoir son homme. Rien. _Rien ??_ Il tâta l'endroit où devait se trouver son japonais mais ne trouva que du vide. Prit de panique, il ouvrit grand les yeux. 

_« Non, non ce n'est pas possible !! Ne me dites pas que c'était un rêve, non, je ne veux pas le croire !! C'était bien trop réel, cette fois !! Non, pas encore !! »_

Duo se rappelait toutes ces fois où il en avait rêvé la nuit, et où il s'était réveillé le matin dans le froid de ses draps et qu'il finissait en pleurs sous la douche. 

_« Non pas encore, par pitié !! »_

Puis se redressant dans le lit, il balaya du regard la chambre. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la baie vitrée et il poussa un long soupire de soulagement avant de se rallonger de nouveau, rassuré. Heero était là. Duo contempla son japonais plus en détails. Le brun était debout, regardant l'horizon. Il était dans le plus simple appareil, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les bras repliés sur la poitrine. Sans doute avait-il froid. Ses cheveux rebelles, sa peau mate, son corps si désirable.… Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. 

_« C'est terrible, j'ai encore envie de lui… pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure »___

Il allait enfin pouvoir penser à son futur, à leur futur commun. Une seconde chance leur avait été offerte et il avait bien l'intention de la saisir... 

- Jouerai-tu les exhibitionnistes maintenant ? 

Le japonais sursauta à la voix de son compagnon. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Hein ? Non, je regardais le soleil se coucher… Bien dormi ? _demanda-t-il en se retournant_.

- Mieux que jamais…_souffla l'américain en s'étirant. Je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser ? __demanda-t-il taquin._

Heero laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Il s'approcha de lui avec une sensualité incroyable, puis fit glisser sa main sur sa joue avant de la poser derrière sa nuque. Il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa.

D'abord hésitant, il effleura tendrement ses lèvres puis quand Duo devint plus pressant, il reprit confiance et explora avec fougue la bouche de l'américain. Ils se séparèrent à bouts de souffle.

- Satisfait ? _demanda le japonais avec un sourire mutin._

- Humm… encore………..

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme embrassa de nouveau son compagnon, l'entraînant par la même occasion dans le lit. S'en suivit un moment de pur tendresse, chacun rendant caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser. L'américain se retrouva rapidement blotti contre de japonais, ne laissant à celui-ci aucune possibilité de retraite. Puis, prit d'un doute alors qu'Heero lui caressait tendrement le dos.

- Heero… Est-ce que… tu regrette ? Enfin… tu sais … 

- Shh Bébé, je ne supporterai pas de passer un jour de plus sans toi, je t'aime Duo… je t'aime plus que tout… _lui avoua le japonais droit dans les yeux._

- Ne m'abandonne pas… _souffla Duo__ d'une voix tremblante._

- Jamais… plus jamais… _lui promit Heero tout en l'embrassant_

   
  


**The End (??)**


End file.
